


Cycles

by yeolsbraincell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, References to Depression, Slam Poetry, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbraincell/pseuds/yeolsbraincell
Summary: a yellow leaf floating in a pond as it starts to rain





	Cycles

breathe in

breathe out

breathe in

out

in

out

an infinite cycle of breathing, broken only when you reach oblivion

a leaf circles gently in the water, bright hues of orange red yellow on black inky water

the sky is reflected in the water, grey clouds float under the surface and koi fish swim in the sky

one drop

one drop

one drop

it starts raining, the leaf starts swirling faster, hit with a multitude of drops that fly from the water into the sky

the fish keep darting in and out of sunken leaves sunken dreams

breathe in

breathe out

breathe in

breathe out

the leaf starts sinking too much water it's surrounded it struggles it fights it sinks it disappears

i watch it fade into the blackness until all that's left of it is the imprint on my eyes as i feel myself being hit by one drop

one drop

one drop

i breathe in

i too start sinking into the black water but i don't struggle i don't fight i sink

i breathe in

breathe out

breathe in

out.


End file.
